The Insubordinate Puppet
by stormy003
Summary: Yumiko has been going against the Master of Disaster's will and successfully left his gaze, but she still hasn't been able to leave his grasp fully. The girl has already grown too attached and believes she has nowhere else she can go. She later decided to accept his invitation to a private meeting carelessly without knowing what it is ONE-SHOT KyoyaxOC (Requested by a wattpad user)


"The meeting is now closed for the day. You are free to do whatever you like," a certain white and red haired boy dismissed as he turned back around to play his organ.

The members of Disaster stood up from their seats after dismissal and began to depart into separate rooms with a few staying back in the main one where gatherings took place to talk to each other. Kyoya seemed satisfied with how the meeting went without the former messenger of his group, Yumiko's, presence and recent attitude, but he also felt that she was needed at the moment to satisfy his request, not even a request, but a desire he always held for her. The girl was loyal, at the same time she wasn't. She was rebellious towards him most times though she does keep her words and always fulfilled his requests successfully, something that intrigued him. The thing was, she was more like a pet, a toy to him instead of his so-called friend or a member of Disaster like the others.

"The event will go as plan and Gao's challenge will show the world what I'm capable of doing," he told himself with a smirk. "I'll show her she's made the wrong decision leaving me."

Music was now echoing in the room as he began to play, the boy slowly increasing the tone of his organ as he began to press onto the keys harder.

"What do you think Yumi is doing at the moment?" Shido asked Sofia curiously, his hand cupped to his face as if he was telling a secret.

"How should I know? I never bothered to check on her or anything, Dimwit," Sofia replied coldly. "Not like I need to."

"Of course. I knew that!" the sandy haired boy exclaimed as the girl with very light blue hair rolled her eyes irritably.

The mention of the light lavender haired girl's nickname only reminded Kyoya what happened about a week ago when Yumiko confessed and claimed that she has been going against his orders behind his back, deciding it was best that she needed to keep as many people as she possibly could away from the dark cores he wanted to spread so badly.

"Kyoya, you're getting nothing out of this BUT disaster. You're not capable of controlling this world and you never will be able to. Especially with the use of Darkness Dragon World in your hands, you're bound to have something go wrong. Gao will prove you of your false beliefs, just you wait and see," Yumiko hissed. "His Future Force will rid you of your plans again."

"You're one to talk," he replied in a smug manner. "You haven't seen the final project just yet... It is his Future Force that I am seeking for. When the time comes, I'll prove everyone and to the entire world that this Little Mighty Sun Fighter that's been interferring with me has been causing the worlds disharmony and problems this entire time. This world will soon fall into my grasp and no one will get in my way again."

The girl rolled her eyes at his ambitions as she glared daggers at him without hesitation, lavender-blue eyes locked on orange ones.

"I'll say this once again, I'm no longer a member of Disaster after noting what you've been up to is mistakenly stupid. You've been warned," Yumiko stated as she left through a portal. 'I have forseen it all through only one person and it's that so-called pest himself.'

Kyoya resisted the urge to suddenly pound on the organ keys as he unknowingly gritted his teeth beneath his fake plastered smile he had on display. His plan was faltering when he had seen what Gao was capable of, expecially with snapping people out of their misery and discomfort in nearly an instant as well as destroying a dark core with his own will, but he believed that this new plan of his should keep Gao from ruining it once again.

"Shido, Sofia, go check on that girl incase she's been destroying or taking away our dark cores we passed out to everyone out there. But don't erase her memories just yet. Leave her be," the boy ordered.

The two named teens in their dark colored uniforms looked over at the older boy before giving a small bow to him and left in an instant. If Terumi was here and not brainwashed, she would be frowning to herself as she eyeballs the master of the group of children, pushing her rectangular wire framed glasses jealously. But everyone knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon after being sent off aimlessly back into the world with no memory of some sort.

"Umi! Come hang out with us today!" Gao called as he waved one of his white bandaged arms in the air.

The girl curiously looked over to the small group of four where Gao stood in the center of as she slowly stopped in her tracks, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Hey, guys. Is there something I can help you with today?" she questioned awkwardly, brushing her hair out of her face quickly.

Gao ran over to the older student as Baku, Kuguru, and Tetsuya followed up right after him, smiles spreaded across their faces. Yumiko's questioning expression never changed; she was able to hide her irritation and disappointment behind her smile she had on from the group of elementary students standing in front of her.

"I'll repeat incase you didn't catch it. You should hang out with us today, Umi!" the boy chuckled as he held out a welcoming hand towards her.

The girl blinked and continued to force the calm looking smile on as she entended her own hand towards his and grabbed it, pulling him over to her as she bent down next to him to reach his ear level.

"Sorry, but I got work to do," she said in a teasing sounding tone, smirking as she straightened herself back up. "Maybe next time, guys, but I got to go."

Gao was caught staring at the girl with blank eyes, completely surprised with suddenly being tugged forward and quite confused on why she did that in the first place. Kuguru smiled worriedly at the boy as she nodded at Yumiko and gave a small wave. Tetsuya was now shaking the boy in blue until he snapped out of it with Baku yelling in his ears, standing behind Gao incase she decided to go for him next.

"Alright, maybe tomorrow then!" Kuguru suggested as she continued to wave.

"Busy, Little Missy," Yumiko stated with a straight face. "How about the day after? No work left to be done."

The girl with light bulbs in her hair nodded as she watched Yumiko lift her hand up at the group as a farewell and leave quietly. Yumiko peered over her bare shoulder after a minute later to see Baku and Tetsuya pulling at Gao's arms to snap him out of his confused state as Kuguru stood there and chuckled nervously. But her gaze was soon directed back to the front once she heard a familiar female voice.

"You haven't gotten rid of any of the dark cores now, have you?" Sofia asked as she neared an alley way. "After all the hard work I've done for the master too."

She rolled her eyes as she lowered her eyelids and trailed them over to Sofia and Shido who stood against the buildings quietly. They clearly have been waiting for her for quite a little time.

"No, I haven't acted upon my own will just yet. Now quit following me," the girl shot as she passed the hidden figures in the alley way, slowly picking up her pace.

"Not like we want to follow you, but an order is an order," Shido sneered. "What's with Master Kyoya and looking out for his troubling pet?"

"I'm not a damn pet," she growled before leaving completely, keeping the frown on her face hidden from the open. "You may view me as a pet or a puppet, but I'll never become one for anyone. Not even the master."

The two continued to watch her back boringly until she turned a corner and entering a building out of their sight.

"And she still calls him the master. Yumi needs to make up her mind whether she wants to stay with us or not. Oh well, her memory will be lost soon after like that useless brat, Terumi," Shido commented in a smug manner.

"Might as well go back to base. He did only say check on her and see if she has been ridding or dark cores," Sofia muttered as she sent herself and Shido through a portal. "As much as I don't trust her right now and want to do something about this, we must return."

Yumiko peered out the window as Selene appeared out of her card, standing behind her and mimicking her action. The girl was relieved that they weren't actually following her into the studio she worked at, but she was a little bothered by the fact that she still hasn't stopped calling Kyoya her master or so and that he's been sending those two after her when he could.

"Would you like me to check if they're gone?" the blue haired moon celestial asked, facing the girl's direction and lifting her armored cresent moon mask up a little.

"Go ahead. It's none of my problems anymore and I don't want to get dragged back," she muttered, walking off to get ready for work. "I'm here!"

Selene nodded an 'okay' to her buddy as she left the building quietly and checked around, making sure both Shido and Sofia were no longer around the area. She then returned to the building and raised her hand up to tell her buddy that they were no longer there, Yumiko reciprocating the action before going into a dressing room.

* * *

"Smile brighter than that, Yumiko! ...Is something bothering you today?" her photographer asked curiously, popping his head out from underneath the black cloth behind his camera.

The girl tilted her head as she stopped smiling at the device, the black and grey fedora sitting on her head slanting a little.

"Why do you ask? I'm perfectly fine, see?" she replied, fixing up her fake smile to look a little more believable. "I'm sure you're just imagining things."

The blonde haired man then looked back at the girl's buddy monster who just waved him back to work. She was still waiting for his answer as she tightened up her red with a white and blue plaid patterned flannel shirt around her waist.

"I guess if you say so," the man said as he stuck his head back underneath the black cloth. "Fix your hat really quick and smile brightly, honey!"

Yumiko smiled awkwardly as she did what she was told to do, switching the awkward smile back into her usual. He took her answer so casually and it just felt so odd to her yet relieving.

"That's much better! Tell me if you need a short break before lunch break," he told her as the other workers got the other outfits ready. "You do seem a little out of it today."

"I'm fine, really... But if you insist, then maybe after the next outfit?" the girl chuckled tensely, tugging on the dark grey bow on her single braid hanging over her left shoulder.

The girl rubbed her stiff neck as she pulled up her white revealing tube top underneath her black short sleeved jacket. Selene then pointed down at the girl's shin length black combat boots, catching her attention and getting her to look down past her dark blue short shorts as well as pantyhose covered legs. Yumiko sighed silently as she knelt down and retied the black laces lazily.

"Alrighty then!" he said as the girl stooped back up, began to pose, and smiled again.

"Do your best today and we'll get something to treat you!" her makeup artist said, popping her head out of the doorway from the dressing room. "Your favorite, blackberry pie and how about some jelly drinks today? Sound good?"

Yumiko's smile then grew bigger after hearing the woman offer her some dessert as Selene eventually relaxed after seeing her buddy's real smile for the first time in nearly forever, forever being at least a week or more.

"That'd be great, thanks!" she replied as she got the last few shots and headed back over to change. "Sorry for worrying you guys, but I'm really fine, so don't think about it too much."

"We'll try not to get it into our heads," the photographer replied as he gave a thumbs up to the girl.

Even though she was trying her best not to show her displeased self during the photoshoot, it must have leaked out when she was dozing off and thinking about Kyoya and his little plan with world domination again.

'What a moron he could be,' she thought irritably as the door closed behind her. 'But then again, I was pretty stupid to waste my time with him too. Hm.'

The young model sighed tiredly as she took off the fedora on her head and threw it at one of the available hat racks, nearly missing it as she began to take off the clothes she wore for the pictures.

'I seriously need to stop thinking about Disaster..' she growled mentally, slowly frowning.

Before anyone could catch her suddenly changed smile to frown, the girl looked down and began taking deep breaths to calm herself. Throwing a fit at the moment wouldn't be the best idea especially in the dressing room where clothes racks, hat racks, shoe racks, technically everything she needed for work were in her sight.

The girl then sat down in front of a mirror after she changed and untied the ribbon from her hair only to have it restyled differently by her hair dresser.

"Tell me if I accidentally pull your hair to hard," the woman told her as she began to brush the uneven locks.

"Alright," she replied as she fixed up the light blue scarf around her neck and had her makeup fixed.

After all those shenanigans in the room, Yumiko headed back out onto the set in a different outfit. Her hair was decorated in mainly white feathers and was pulled up into a messy bun due to all the layers she had. The yellow baggy sweater she wore on was drooping off her right shoulder, showing a light pink tanktop strap she had underneath.

"Alright, last outfit for now," she announced as she pushed down her white bubble skirt with little tints of light blue.

The girl looked over at her buddy behind the photographer who only smiled and waved at her silently. Yumiko smiled back and quickly shot a peace sign with her hand, tapping her white flats that were both decorated with a ribbon onto the hard ground.

'She certainly does look a little happier than earlier,' Selene thought. 'But she's still letting it get to her... Poor dear needs to relax.'

The girl seemed to be a lot more perkier than earlier for sure, but as perky and happy as she could be, her monster never fails to notice the uncomfortable state of her mind.

* * *

"I'll be taking a quick walk with Selene now," Yumiko called after ridding her face from the makeup she had to wear and changing back to her usual clothes of red, white, blue, and yellow shades..

"Alright, be back in a little bit then!" her workers called.

"The dessert will be out waiting for you really soon," her makeup artist called.

"Okay, thanks!" she replied before leaving.

But when she left through the automatic door, she saw the face of the boy she didn't really want to see at the moment, her buddy quickly dragging Yumiko back towards her.

"Hey there, Yumi," Kyoya greeted casually, a smile on his face.

"Do you need something?" she replied cautiously, a straight face being displayed at the moment.

"We need to have a meeting," he answered before adding in extra words to his first statement. "A private one."

"We had one too many of those," the girl commented as she turned away to leave.

"Oh, but this one will be different," the boy in mainly black and white said, catching her attention again.

Yumiko blinked, a completely bored expression on her face as she turned back to face him.

"Looks like I've caught interest?" he asked. "I'll be waiting at Disaster's base after you finish your work here."

The girl groaned to herself as he left and disappeared from her sight through a portal in a nearby alley way before she was able to question him, rubbing her face exhaustively.

"What does he want to talk about now?" she muttered.

"Are you going to see him after work?" Selene asked in a cautious tone.

The girl remained quiet, but eventually nodded a 'yes.' She was curious about why he went out of his way to tell her up to her face that he wanted to have a meeting instead of the usual 'send-in-a-random-pawn-of-his-and-drag-her-butt-bck-to-base-without-her-consent' event.

"I'm curious about this. But I'm not actually going to rejoin or so I think I won't. I don't want to be a nuisance to Gao and the others especially with all the troubles I've tried putting them through on his behalf nor do I want to cause anymore of those troubles," Yumiko replied as she began to take her short walk.

* * *

The second half of work sped by a lot quicker than the first half after Kyoya's visit much to Yumiko's dismay. Selene was very aware of it as the girl finished changing and bidding every farewells.

"Looks like we have to go see him now," she grumbled. "I mean I can ditch and all like how I ditch school, but he'll hunt me down or something unlike the principal..."

Selene nodded as she raised her hand up a little, getting ready to activate her buddy skill.

"Are you going to use the Disaster Force that boy granted you or are you going by my buddy skill?" she asked calmly.

"Please activate the skill," Yumiko mumbled as she pulled out her core deck case. "I'll have the buddy police fix this problem or something..."

"But you don't like entering their headquarters?" the monster asked as she activated her skill.

Yumiko began skating off to Photon Metal Mine as she frowned and looked away, leaving blue trails of falling stars behind her as she skated quickly.

"It's not like I have a choice if I want Disaster out of my deck case," she groaned, quickly turning a corner. "Besides, I don't think they'll actually do anything to me. Maybe Tasuku would try to arrest me or something, but still."

"And I will not allow that to happen," Selene replied as she followed the girl around the city and into Disaster's base.

"It's been at least a week since I've set foot in this place..." Yumiko commented as she halted and walked in casually, her skill fading off. "It somehow gives off a different vibe..."

"It only does because you haven't been here for a while," Kyoya pointed out, waiting by the closest hallway as she traveled deeper into the underground base.

The girl peered over blankly as she noticed the smiling boy waiting for her, hiding her caution as best as possible.

"Our meeting will be taking place in a somewhat vacant room. It is private after all and no one will interfer," he said as he waved her over and left. "By the way, your buddy isn't allowed in on this either."

"And that only gives me the sign to run off," she replied sarcastically as she followed, Selene staying back.

"One funny move and I'll shoot you down," the monster threatened the boy lightly.

"Oh, don't you worry. Nothing will happen to her."

Yumiko and Selene weren't really able to trust his words especially knowing how well he can manipulate people and lie to everyone, but they couldn't do anything to him either since they were back on his ground. The two can only listen quietly and do what he says at the moment until they were back outside free again.

"This room here," the boy said as he gestured the younger girl in. Yumiko walked in and mentally curses to herself.

The girl crossed her arms together as she sat down on one of the chairs in front of her, Kyoya closing and locking the door behind him.

"Yumiko, I have... a favor to ask you," he began as he walked further into the room and towards her. "Rejoin with me. Disaster will soon have this world fall into it's grasp."

"That's impossible as I would always say," she sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head down.

"Oh, you wouldn't know especially if you haven't tried it yet," the boy said smirking and trailing his fingertips over one of her braided twin tails. "I won't fail and I will prove it to you."

Kyoya was now trapping the girl against her seat as he lightly grabbed her pigtail and tugged it a little. Yumiko looked up a bit and continued to keep up her straight face as she gritted her teeth to herself, prepared to feel him pull on her hair painfully again. Instead, he only leaned in towards her and untied the braid by pulling off her pink and white hair tie.

"Just you wait and see. As for now, satisfy me," he said in a husky tone, smirking before pressing his lips against hers.

The girl resisted and continued to do so as he pressed against her forcefully, holding her wrists tightly so she didn't hit. Her lips were sealed and her fingers were curled tight; she didn't allow him to do anything more. Of course it began to bother him as time passed, knowing how stubborn she could be. Though after a while, she slowly began to give up and kissed him back wearily, Kyoya releasing her from his grip. It was safe for him to think that she wasn't going to slap him anytime soon as he held the back of her head with one hand and rested the other on her legs. Yumiko, in response, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in unconsciously as he nibbled as well as sucked on her lower lip, getting her to slightly moan nervously.

'You are such a stubborn puppet...' Kyoya muttered as he pulled away briefly, planting kisses and licking at her jaw line.

'I'm nobody's puppet, god damn it...' she breathed, frowning at the words as she continued to embrace him. 'I'll only disobey anyone who tries to order me around like an animal.'

* * *

 **Stormy: So yeah. My friend requested me to write a one-shot for my OC Yumiko here paired with Kyoya. I feel like I should rewrite or even replace A Challenge Left Unfinished cause mannnnnn did I BS that one badly, HAHA. I'll do it when I can -sigh- I am such a lazy person at the moment and school is starting in 4 days -cries-**

 **Yumiko: Just ditch.**

 **Stormy: No.**

 **Yumiko: Whatever. Poll on Storm's profile! Check it out lovelies or I'll come and make you~**

 **Stormy: -Facepalm- Yeah, right...**

 **Both: R &R and enjoy~**

 _ **~stormy003**_


End file.
